


Closing Eye

by Nyctolovian



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Just know this: jon dies., Loss, M/M, Sad Ending, Saving the World, i honestly dont know how to tag this, no beta we kayak like tim (and potentially jon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: The Eye finally begins to shut. The world returns but Jon does not.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Closing Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The 666 is on purpose. This fic came from me scrolling through insta and finding a Reddit thread about people's last thoughts before they _almost_ died. I read it and my heart broke and I thought it sounded a lot like something Jon might think. So here it is!
> 
> I hate this podcast and what it does to me. That is all. Enjoy!

Finally, the Eye began to shut.

Lying on his back and heaving effortfully, Jon felt it. He felt his omniscient vision of the world fade bit by bit, retreating towards the Panopticon, where Jon was, and where Jonah Magnus' body lay, finally truly dead. The Eye's field of vision was receding like the edges of a drying puddle under a relentless sun. 

Jon would be lying if he said he couldn't feel fear. No, there was so much, so much fear wracking his body. It was difficult to breathe with how the Eye screamed and grasped hysterically, refusing to surrender its power over the world. And it took its ire out on Jon, shoving its fear upon his body, forcing him to feel everything all at once.

Despite this, at the very periphery of his vision, he saw the world heal as the grasp of the Eye loosened upon the domains. The apocalypse was ending. 

Jon felt tears welled in his eyes. He couldn't tell if they were out of fear or relief, but they trickled down the sides of his face and dampened his hair.

He didn't wipe them away. Or rather, he couldn't. For he was fading along with the influence of the Eye. 

His being, entirely dependent on the entity, could no longer be sustained without the apocalypse. 

He was dying. And maybe, that was the way things should end. He had caused too much horror and grief upon this world. Ending along with the apocalypse felt… right.

The Eye lashed out at him, filling his head with its rage and terror. Jon closed his eyes and watched as the fear entity raked its greedy fingers into the earth, leaving in its wake an October breeze. As though time had never passed since the day Jon opened the Eye. 

He was almost grateful that he could at least be comforted by sights of recovery.

Almost.

Because then, the Eye's field of vision receded to the gates of the Panopticon. And Jon saw Martin, hands clasped in front of his chest in desperate prayer and eyes screwed shut with fear.

Despite his failing body and fading strength, he miraculously managed to breathe his name. "Martin."

Martin. His boyfriend. His love. His anchor. His reason. His light. 

Martin. Martin. Martin.

As though hearing Jon's silent calls, Martin's head shot up. He looked around himself and then behind. His mouth fell open at the sight of the world healing, and he looked back up at the Panopticon, his brown eyes wide with pride.

And that was the last of him Jon saw before the Eye retreated further.

And as sure as the rest of the world was healing, the Eye retreated further and further towards Jon. It was never going back. Jon was never going to see Martin again.

That was the last time. His final glimpse.

Jon had tried so hard not to think about it but this really was the end. But all he was left with was the truth now. 

Death. It really was the end. And it was coming for him, slowly but certainly.

Jon pictured Martin walking through the gates, entering the Panopticon, finding Jon's body, cradling him, pulling him close, clutching his hand till it grew cold, kissing his hair gently, sobbing silently…

Jon's heart broke. More than anything else the Eye threw at him, this knowledge ripped him apart.

Jon wanted so so so much for Martin. Martin deserved everything. He deserved a gentle ending, a happily-ever-after, a perfect epilogue. At the very least, Jon wished he could throw himself into Martin's arms and assure him everything was going to be alright. 

But the Eye continued to fade and he helplessly along with it. Tears flowed freely now, and his chest throbbed with anguish.

Jon desperately hoped there would be someone who'd reach out to Martin, and make sure he was okay. Because he couldn't stand the thought of Martin being alone again. 

_Please._

The Eye slid fully shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea how I'm going to handle the ending at all. I don't know what's gonna happen but I do know for a fact I will be obliterated. Picking TMA as my emotional support podcast was a terrible decision, and esp picking Jon as my self-projection chara 
> 
> Still, this is my attempt at envisioning how the ending might go. I'm in no way as good a writer as Jonny Sims and I am envious as heck :< I wish I had the power to murder people with words and story
> 
> Find me [here](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com) on tumblr btw! I'm planning to host a TMA Valentine's exchange so drop by if ure interested??? Otherwise, drop some kudos and comments on this fic pls!!


End file.
